Happiness
by Ainat
Summary: It's hard not to mix personal life with work. What happens when a group of people struggles to make sure their lives won't fall into pieces when they have to deal with hard issues? Will they resist? Multiple characters/pairings.


**After discussin a lot with myself, I decided to re-publish this story - first I decided to re-written it and now I'm re-publishing it. **

**This story has always been one of my favourite stories to write - I guess it's the reason I never felt like deleting it all -, so I decided to give it one more opportunity. Hopefully this time I'll be able to write it until the end and not leaving it on hiatus. **

**I want to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first lanaugage. **

**Note: This is AU sotry with Multicouples/Multichracters. Maybe you will find your favourite. **

**READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Hapiness**

_Chapter One -_ Tangled Lives

- This is going to be one the most important cases you will ever be in charge until today - Vince McMahon informed his employers. Vince was the owner of one of the most important law firms in Boston. - I don't want mistakes!

- Doesn't he say the same thing every single time he gives us a new case? - John whispered to Randy.

John Cena and Randy Orton worked in Vince's law firm for some years now. John was one of the best lawyers of his age. With only twenty-eight years, he would always be given the most important cases the firm received.

- Get ready to spend twenty four hours per day inside this office - Randy said and at that moment Vince gave them authorization to leave the meeting room.

Picking up a file with the information about the case, John walked to his own office. Entering inside it, John saw Torrie Wilson, his fiancée, sat on his leather chair.

- Hi - John said walking to Torrie and then kissed her lips. - What are you doing here?

- Do I need a reason to be in my future husband's office? - Torrie queried and sent a quick glance at her engagement ring. It was a silver ring covered with diamonds. - What are you going to do tonight?

- Why? - She placed the file on top of his desk and then opened it.

- I thought we could go dinner and then go to your house…- Torrie said very seductively. She rose to her feet and grabbed John's hands. Her lips touched his. Switching places with John, she sat on the desk and pushed him to her - Are you too busy? - She trailed kisses down his neck. - Yesterday, I went to shop with Candice. I bought some new stuff that I want to show you.

- I'm sorry. - With those words, John pushed her away. - I have this new case and I need to see some files or Vince kills me.

The reply left Torrie very angry. There she was inside his office inviting him to dinner with her and then to have some mind-blowing sex and he changed her for a pile of files. Sometimes, Torrie would think he loved his job more than he loved her

- We can go out tomorrow if you want - John proposed Torrie, noticing how mad she saw. Lately he wasn't making her happy.

- I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll busy tomorrow - Torrie said in a sour tone. Kissing his cheek, the honey blonde walked out of the office.

- How am I going to defend this guy? - John thought reading the file and left his body hit the leather chair. Their new client had already a lot of accusations, but thanks to his parents' money he had always be saved from spending a good couple of years locked in the jail. It would be a case hard to defend, but Vince trusted him to win it.

In the moment John was turning on his computer, he heard a strange noise coming from the outside hall. Walking to his office's door, he opened it. On the floor, he saw Torrie grabbing her ankle with her hands. Candice, who was Torrie's best friend and their co-worker, was knelt at her side.

- I think she needs to go to the hospital - Candice exclaimed looking at Torrie concerned. John closed the door of his office and walked to his girlfriend.

- I'm going to get the car - John announced and walked to the elevator. When the two women saw that John had already left, they exchanged looks.

- John is going to kill you if he discovers you aren't hurt - Candice whispered to Torrie and looked around to see make sure no one had listened to her.

- At least he is going to spend his time with me and not locked in that office with those damn files - Torrie replied very quickly when saw Randy walking to them.

- What happened? - Randy asked looking to the two women.

- I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle - Torrie explained to his fiancé's best friend. - John went to the parking lot to get the car. We are heading to the hospital.

* * *

- Open your mouth - Stacy told the little child she was checking. It was a five year old little girl who had a scratchy throat. With a little light pointed to the girl's throat, Stacy checked it.

- She has an infection - the blonde woman informed the girl's mother and then took from her overall's pocket a pen to write a prescription. - If she takes these antibiotics and spends at least three days on bed she will be fine. - She gave the prescription to the mother. Turning around, she leaned her eyes on the little girl sat on the gurney - There you have! - Stacy said giving the little girl a candy. Picking up the candy, the girl smiled.

- Thank you - the little girl said with a sweet voice.

- I hope you get better very quickly - Stacy said before walking out from the room.

Stacy Keibler worked on Massachusetts General Hospital and the little girl had been her last patient from the ER.

Looking at her wristwatch, Stacy decided to go the locker room to have a long study session. The twenty-six year old doctor needed to study for her final exam - which wasn't far away. In the end of the current month with such exam, she would finally become an attending at the hospital.

When the tall blonde was almost reaching the locker room, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Taking a glance over her shoulder, she saw Trish walking to her. Twisting her body, Stacy waited for Trish to arrive at her side.

- I need you to do me a favour - Trish exclaimed when finally caught Stacy. Patricia "Trish" Stratigias was an attending in the hospital - she had finished her residency two years ago. When the petite blonde wasn't operating in the OR, Trish would spend her time working on in the emergency room. - I need to go meet Randy and I have a patient waiting for me. Can you check him for me?

- I have to study - Stacy replied. Her final exam was at the end of month and she didn't want to fail it. It was her professional that was on stake.

- Please - Trish said and bit her bottom lip. - You are the only one who can help me! I need you!

Rolling her eyes, Stacy looked at Trish and ended up nodding with her head. Very happy, Trish hugged her friend.

- After this weekend's shift, you are invited to come to dinner to my house. Don't worry because it won't be me cooking. It will be Randy. I can finally present you two, so you won't be complete strangers in my wedding day - Trish informed Stacy without losing her smile. - Oh, and bring Cody with you.

- Sure - Stacy accepted and saw Trish walking to the locker room to change her clothes. Turning around, Stacy returned to the ER again.

Cody Rhodes was her current boyfriend. The two had been together by the past two years, but the relationship they once had had started fading away. Cody had become distant and Stacy didn't know the reason of his behaviour. The blonde had even thought it was because of her - something was wrong with her -, but Amy and Trish assured there was nothing wrong with her, removing the idea from her mind.

Opening the room's door, Stacy saw a honey blonde woman sat on the gurney with a pack of ice above her ankle and then noticed a man glancing at the outside by the room's widow.

- Good afternoon - Stacy said closing the door. - I'm Doctor Keibler. Can you tell me what happened, Mrs…

- We aren't married yet. I'm Miss Wilson, but you can call me Torrie - the honey blonde answered smiling. Stacy looked at her ankle and afterwards to her face's expression. If the ankle was hurting her - as it seemed -, it would have been extremely hard for the woman to offer smiles. - He is my fiancé, John.

The man, who was staring at the outside, turned his body around. Taking her eyes from the patient, Stacy landed them on the man called John. She had never seen eyes as beautiful as his.

- So, can you tell me what happened? - Stacy asked trying to avoid John's eyes. His baby blue eyes were hypnotic.

- She tripped, fell to the floor and then started feeling pain on her ankle - John explained to the young doctor.

- Well, let me see it - Stacy said, pushing a chair and sitting near Torrie. - Do you mind take the pack of ice? - At the same moment the question was done, John's cell phone rang.

- I'm sorry - John apologized. He was going to turn off the cell phone when saw it was Vince who was calling him. Gazing at Torrie, John noticed the way how she was staring at him. - I'll be right back.

- May I see your ankle? - Stacy asked Torrie one more time when John walked out from the room. When her fingers were approaching from the ankle, Torrie stopped her.

- I'm really sorry for taking your time, but my ankle isn't hurt - Torrie confessed. Out of nowhere a smile appeared on Stacy's face. She was right! This woman wasn't hurt. - I know you must want to kill me, but I needed to take my fiancé out of the office and to make him spend his time with me and not with our boss. I'm so sorry for taking your time. Can you just prescript something and to say it will make my ankle to stop hurting? Please, I'm begging you!

Stacy stared at Torrie very surprised and confused. She didn't know how to feel about the request. Many people faked injuries and asked doctors to help with the lie. Nevertheless, it was a first time for Stacy.

- Please - Torrie said and at that moment they heard knock on the door. Opening the door, John returned inside the room.

- Sorry - John excused himself once again and walked to Torrie's side.

- Well, I'm going to prescript a pomade for the ankle and a lot of rest until tomorrow. No hard efforts - Stacy pronounced and saw a smile in Torrie's face. Picking up a pen she wrote the prescription. - If it hurts too much, it is better to rest the ankle inside hot water.

- Thank you - Torrie exclaimed when Stacy handed her the prescription. This doctor had been her saviour.

- Have a nice day - Stacy said and walked out of the room leaving the couple alone.

- Who was? - Torrie asked John, who helped her putting back on her feet.

- It was Vince - John told and opened the door to let her get out of the room. - He wanted to know why I wasn't at the office.

- I hope he didn't get mad with you - Torrie replied with a little grin. Maybe if Vince got mad with John, he would start giving him easier cases and he would spend more time with her and less on the court or on jail - it would happen once a while, when John decided to open his mouth when the judge clearly told him to shut it.

- He didn't! He said I needed to be early in the office tomorrow morning - John revealed and very quickly Torrie lost her smile. How she hated her boss.

* * *

- I'll be back in one hour - Chris advised his secretary, Maryse Ouellet. The two worked on McMahon Family's Clinic. It was a very famous Plastic Surgery Clinic with a lot of clients - some of them were famous. During the last nine years, Chris used to have five plastic surgeries and ten appointments per day. - If Miss. McMahon asks for me tell her I had an emergency.

- Sure, Mr. Irvine - Maryse replied and watched him walking to the elevator. Maryse had been Chris' secretary for the past three years. It was an easy job - she only had to answer the phone calls and to mark appointments - and they paid her a lot.

Seconds after Chris leaving, the cell phone rang: - McMahon Family's Clinic, how can I help you? - Maryse said when answered the phone.

- It's me, Stephanie McMahon - Stephanie said from the other side of the line. - May I talk with Doctor Irvine? I need to talk with him about a new patient.

- I'm sorry, but he left several minutes ago, he had an emergency - Maryse answered. Few seconds later, Stephanie hung up the cell phone without saying another word.

Putting the phone in the right place, Maryse looked at the computer monitor. It was well know by the entire clinic that Chris and Stephanie had dated in the past. When Stephanie substituted her mother in the clinic's direction, they had fall for each other. The two dated for four years and they almost got engaged. Nevertheless they ended up breaking up because of Stephanie's father, Vince McMahon. He didn't want his daughter to date with one of his employers and did everything possible to separate Stephanie from Chris.

Hearing her cell phone ringing, Maryse took it from her purse. It was a call from her ex-boyfriend. As much as she didn't want to admit she still had feelings for him, but he had hurt her badly. Ignoring the call, the cell phone didn't take too long to start ringing again. Not thinking twice, she answered it without taking a look at the number.

- What do you want? - the platinum blonde asked with a lot of aggression in her voice.

- Hi. - She heard Jeff's voice from the other side of the line. She had met him a couple of weeks ago - days after breaking up with her boyfriend. He seemed to be a nice guy and he had showed interest on her.

- Hi - Maryse replied spinning on her chair. - Are you ready to this night?

The two had combined to go to a very famous night club in Boston and Maryse was very excited for it.

- About that…- Jeff said and Maryse lost her smile. After listening to the same tone in her boyfriend's voice, she was sure he would say that couldn't go. - I'll have to work until late. I switched my shift with one of my friends. - I'm sorry.

- That's fine. - Stopping spinning on her chair, without saying another word, Maryse hung up her cell phone. Very mad, Maryse searched for one of her friends' name and called her.

- Hi, Rosa - Maryse said when the other girl answered her cell phone. No way she would spend the night alone at home because this guy she had just met was too busy to hang out with her. - What are you going to do tonight?

* * *

- Sorry. If it wasn't Stacy I wouldn't be here - Trish said kissing her fiancé's cheek and then sat at his side around the table. They were in a small coffee shop near the hospital where Trish worked.

- You don't need to apologize - Randy assured. Even if he had never worked in a public hospital, Randy knew it was hard to work there. He was happy for being a lawyer and not a doctor.

- Did you already order something? - Trish asked landing her eyes on the menu.

- No - Randy answered. He waited for Trish to choose what she wanted for only then to call the waitress. When Trish finally decided her order, Randy called the waitress, who was no other than his half sister. She was a young blonde girl named Kelly.

- What do you wish? - the young blonde asked the couple. The two made their orders, but when Kelly was about to leave, Randy stopped her.

- Where is Ashley? - Randy asked. Ashley was his other sister, daughter of the same father and mother. As Kelly, the other girl worked in the coffee shop. If it wasn't by Ashley, he wouldn't have met Trish.

- No, she asked for the day off - Kelly answered not too happy. Even if she only worked on the coffee shop because Ashley convinced the boss to contract her, the blonde didn't like her sister too much. - Do you want something more?

- No - Randy answered and the young blonde left the couple alone. Looking to his fiancée, Randy noticed the way she was looking to him - What?

- My mother called me, she wanted to know when we will set up a new date to our wedding - Trish told him and glanced at her engagement ring. It was a simple ring. Randy wanted to give her something bigger, but she preferred a simple and smaller ring.

- We can go to the church this weekend and to talk with the priest. - Randy and Trish had already gone to the church three times to set up the date of their wedding. Nevertheless, they would always end up cancelling it because of their jobs. - I guess this time we will figure out a date where none of us will have to cancel.

- If we haven't cancelled the first date, next month would be our six months anniversary. - Randy held her hand. The twenty-eight year old doctor looked to him and a smile crossed her face.

- I promise you, we will marry - Randy said and at that moment Kelly walked to the table with their orders. Putting on top of the table the two coffees and one slice of strawberry pie, Kelly smiled.

- I hope you like it - Kelly said before walking to other table.

At that moment another couple entered inside the coffee shop. The woman had a red long hair.

- Trish and Randy are here - the man, who was with the red haired woman, said. His name was Adam Copeland.

- It is better we leave them alone - Amy told her husband and the two sat on another table, closer to the coffee's entrance. - They have their wedding to discuss.

Amy Dumas-Copeland worked with Trish and Stacy in Massachusetts General Hospital. She worked in the Intensive Care Unit as a nurse. Adam worked on the hospital too. Nonetheless while she was a nurse, Adam was a doctor specialised in cardiology - often he would realize other operations or take care of patients from the ICU.

- Do you want the usual? - Adam asked and Amy nodded with her head.

Adam and Amy had met each other five years ago in the hospital, when she was twenty-four and he was twenty-six. It was Amy first day and Adam was on the ICU with a victim from a car crash. It was a little boy, and Adam took care of him - the boy didn't let anyone else to get closer of him without start screaming. Amy stayed watching Adam taking care of the boy until his familiars appeared.

When Adam finally left the boy, he walked to Amy's encounter. Without knowing anything about her, Adam had invited her to go to drink a coffee in the same place where they were now. After that day the two started dating. One year and half later, the two got engaged and married six months after it.

- I thought you weren't free today - Amy exclaimed while the two were waiting for the waitress to come to their table.

- I asked the day off - Adam told her. - As I didn't have any appointment today, I would spend the day on the ER.

- Good afternoon. What do you wish? - Kelly asked Adam and Amy. The two made their orders and she wrote them down in her notebook. - Do you want something more?

- No, thanks - Adam answered and the blonde girl walked back to the coffee's balcony. - So, when will we need to go pick up your parents at the airport?

- At six - Amy said and then looked to her wristclock. - We will need to be in the airport in two hours. I hope they don't decide to stay in our house.

- Amy I hate to tell you this, but even if we wanted them to stay in our house, it would be impossible - Adam remembered Amy who recalled that they were remoulding the visits room.

The couple had future plans for the visits bedroom. The bedroom would be to a more permanent visit. A little smile appeared in Amy's face and Adam held her hand. He smiled back and at that moment Kelly arrived at the table they occupied with their lunch. Putting it on top of the table, Adam and Amy thanked her.

- We better to hurry up if we want to go pick your parents at time.

* * *

Sat on the coffee room's couch, Stacy was involved in a deep study session. It almost was hard to believe she had to study so many books for a simple exam.

Looking to her wristwatch, Stacy noticed she had been in the room by the past two hours assimilating all the information she could.

- Shit - the blonde whispered to herself and started packing her stuff. She was supposed to meet Cody half hour ago. After all the scandals she did about him not liking her anymore, Cody had invited her to go dinner with him that night.

Stacy ran to the locker room to pick up her clothes - she could change clothes in the restaurant's bathroom. With all her belongings packed, Stacy ran to the hospital main entrance where Cody was supposedly waiting for her.

When she reached the entrance, Stacy didn't find a signal of Cody's presence. Picking up her cell phone, the blonde tried to call him, but he didn't answer - he had all the reason in the World to not answer.

- Damn it - she whispered very angry with her behaviour. How could she forget to meet her boyfriend? What kind of girlfriend was she?

* * *

After leaving Torrie at home, John returned to the law firm where he worked. Entering inside his office, he closed the door. In that same moment his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Randy's ID, he answered it - the two had started working on in Vince's law firm at the same time and quickly became good friends.

- Yes? - John asked answering the cell phone and started searching for some files to analyze.

- Where are you? - Randy asked from the other side of the line. - Don't tell me you are at the office?

- Vince wants me to analyze some files - John replied. He couldn't put in job in danger.

- Cena, you better to listen to very well what I'm going to say: You will lose Torrie! You spend more time locked in that office than with her

- Randy, I'll talk with you tomorrow - John said ignoring what Randy just said and hung up his cell phone.

_"Vince is going to kill me if I don't have this ready to tomorrow"_ John thought to himself and sat on his chair. A long night of work was waiting for him.


End file.
